


Brushstrokes

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn stops by Leia's studio to pick up Rey and stumbles upon a breathtaking art work ... and it's even more spectacular painter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushstrokes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW Weekend Challenge and the prompt: “you’re a lesser-known artist and i’m hanging out at a small art studio in the city and you catch me staring in awe at your work” au

“Hurry up Rey, we’ll be late!” Finn exclaimed, leaning against the wall in Rey’s studio. Well it wasn’t Rey’s studio, it was actually owned by the Rey’s art instructor Leia Organa but Rey used one of the workspaces in the back. Leia tended to take in promising artists that often had nowhere else to work or couldn’t afford supplies, then launch their careers by displaying their work in her little art gallery. Rey adored Leia and spent all her time in the little studio. Which was why Finn did not want them to be late to Leia’s birthday party just because Rey had no concept of time.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m getting changed. It shouldn’t take too long to get there by subway!” Rey shouted back from through the door into the locker and shower room. After noticing some of her artist’s tendency to stay overnight or go to work from the studio, Leia installed showers and lockers so people could look presentable when they finally emerged into the outside world.

“Just hurry up okay,” Finn sighed, wandering away to have a look round the studio instead of just waiting.

 

He found himself stood in front of a massive and magnificent painting that covered the whole wall in the artist’s workspace. The workspace was bigger than Rey’s but that was probably due to the enormous scale of this masterpiece. It was like you were looking out of a fighter jet cockpit into the carnage of war in front of you. Flames mingled with the blue sky and every little detail was pristine and important. This must have taken so long to perfect and the person who painted this must have been actually up there and flown in war. Finn didn’t miss the army. He had prematurely retired when his whole squad died in battle and the therapists declared him unfit for active duty. Now he worked as a mechanic in Han Solo’s garage alongside Rey. That was how they met. “See something you like?” a voice snapped Finn out of his awed daze.

“Umm yeah it’s…” Finn began spinning round to be met with the most attractive man he had ever seen. And his chest, his not covered with a shirt bare chest. Finn blinked and recoiled when he realised he had stopped talking and was staring at the man’s chest. “I mean, yes it is certainly impressive,” Finn coughed, trying to compose himself and not look at the six pack that kept drawing his attention. However looking up didn’t help. The man had a beaming smile and a cheeky glint in gleaming hazel eyes. His brown hair was tousled and dripping wet. He had just come out of the shower, which made sense. That would explain the shirtlessness. Finn cursed quietly, he really needed to stop thinking about the shirtlessness.

“Thanks, glad you like it. It’s nearly done. I’m Poe by the way, Poe Dameron,” Poe continued to beam and offered his hand to Finn. Finn tried to stop his hand shaking as he shook Poe’s.

“I’m Finn, Rey’s friend,” he somehow managed to introduce himself.

“Nice to finally meet you. Rey is always talking about you,” Poe laughed, finally pulling on a deep maroon dress shirt after he towelled his hair dry. “If you guys are rushing to the party. I can give you a lift, it’ll probably be faster,” Poe offered just as Rey rushed in. She had replaced her paint stained jeans and t-shirt with a floral print summer dress and glittery heels.

“That would be brill Poe! You’re a life saver,” Rey exclaimed, embracing him before linking her arm with Finn’s.

 

Finn and Rey sat in Poe’s car waiting for him to finish getting ready. The man in question walked out of the studio and Finn’s jaw dropped again. He was wearing a casual suit that hugged him in all the right places and his hair was artfully tousled. “Oh man, you are long gone,” Rey muttered and Finn didn’t have time to argue before Poe got into the driver’s seat. It was a nice car as well, a burnt orange Audi S7. You could not afford that on an artist’s salary.

“So what have you guys got Leia for her birthday?” Poe asked as they drove, Poe drumming the steering wheel along to the radio playing in the background.

“I painted her a portrait of her and Luke from a picture she gave me,” Rey stated, her chest swelling with pride as Poe approved.

“I fixed up the old camper van she used to talk about. Han told me that she was always asking him to do it but he didn’t have time,” Finn explained, slightly more hesitantly than Rey. Once again Poe’s smile lit up the car and Finn had to agree with Rey, he was long gone.

“Oh wow she’ll love it!” Poe exclaimed.

“What are you getting her?” Rey asked but Poe just laughed. Finn realised he really should have asked how close Leia and Poe were but he didn’t have time as they pulled up in front of Leia and Han’s townhouse.

 

“Poe! So glad you could make it,” Leia exclaimed as soon as she opened the door. “And you brought Rey and Finn too!” she smiled, hugging all three of them.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Poe stated, pulling away and shaking Han’s hand.

“How you doing son?” Han asked and Finn frowned, why was Han Solo calling Poe son? Finn knew he only had one child, Ben, and he had run away and disappeared as soon as he turned eighteen. Han didn’t do affection like that.

“It’s been good,” Poe shrugged as Leia ushered the trio inside.

 

“So, son?” Rey brought up the question on both of them were thinking. A blush spread across Poe’s cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m Leia and Han’s godson. My mum died a few years before Ben left and Leia became like my mother. Dad retired to South France so whenever I am on leave, I work in Leia’s studio,” Poe explained a haunted look in his eyes.

“You’re a soldier,” Finn stated, he knew that look. He knew the obsession with family and finally understood the painting.

“A pilot actually, and a damn good one,” Poe teased, bringing Finn and Rey into a hug. “Now come on, let’s enjoy this party!”


End file.
